


Artwork for "Never Seen Eyes So Blue" by Trinkette

by whimsycatcher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my pieces for one of the writers I partnered with for this year’s Stucky Big Bang (2016)! They wrote a charming story that focuses on Steve and Bucky falling in love as teens… Goes from sweet to hot, lol. <3 Well, I did try to make them look 16-ish here! Not sure if successful, ehh… Oh, anyhow, I hope the pretty 1930′s wallpaper I chose is enjoyed! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Never Seen Eyes So Blue" by Trinkette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinkette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinkette/gifts).



> [](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/148181410848%E2%80%9D>ON%20TUMBLR</a>)

_Steve felt very hot. Suddenly Steve’s eyed fluttered open. A smile crept onto his lips when he saw the familiar face before him._

~ “Never Seen Eyes So Blue” by Trinkette 

ON TUMBLR http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/148181410848 


End file.
